One-Shot: O Karma do Natal! por Amanda Alonso
by seeusouperva
Summary: Isabella Swan odiava o natal, mas não era nada como o filme Grinch, ela odiava o natal devido ao karma de sua vida sempre acontecer nessa linda e maravilhosa data comemorativa. Todo ano ela pensava que iria se livrar de seu karma, esse ano mesmo, ela tinha a sensação que seria tudo diferente. Ou será que não?


**One-Shot: O KARMA DO NATAL!**

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan odiava o natal, mas não era nada como o filme Grinch, ela odiava o natal devido ao karma de sua vida sempre acontecer nessa linda e maravilhosa data comemorativa. Todo ano ela pensava que iria se livrar de seu karma, esse ano mesmo, ela tinha a sensação que seria tudo diferente.

Ou será que não?

**Sipper:** Bella e Edward

**Autor:** Amanda Alonso

Eu nunca me consideraria uma pessoa supersticiosa, nunca fui e não sou aquelas pessoas que acreditam em azar ou obras do acaso, na verdade tudo o que pode acontecer é algum motivo por trás e é porque deveria acontecer, bom isso até eu crescer e notar os padrões.

Diferente de toda a população mundial que ama o natal e o clima das festas do final de ano eu não gosto, primeiro devemos enfeitar tudo com luzes, ficar uma semana arrumando e competindo com os vizinhos quem tinha a casa mais decorada e mais brilhante no natal, então vinha aquele clima triste natalino e então o ano novo, tudo novo quando na verdade da meia noite tudo está na mesma, uma semana depois devemos retirar todos os enfeites.

Isso era uma porcaria.

Acho que já deu para notar que eu não gosto do natal, certo? Não que eu seja alguma encarnação de Grinch ou algo parecido, eu até tentava entrar no clima, porém nunca fiquei animada, principalmente porque costumo dizer que o natal é meu karma.

Duvidam?

Bom aos seis anos minha prima disse que papai noel não existia, isso não seria um problema se ela não tivesse falado isso na véspera de natal. Aos sete meu cachorro morreu, aos oito quebrei o dedinho da mão esquerda, aos nove cortei o dedo com um copo lavando a louça e tive que dar dois pontos, aos dez foi a vez do meu gato morrer, aos onze meus pais brigaram, aos doze meus pais se separaram, aos treze peguei meu primeiro namoradinho me traindo, enfim, como podem notar todo ano tem alguma coisa que acontece bem nessa época de natal.

É sempre do dia 23 de dezembro a 25 de dezembro, algo sempre tem que acontecer, porém nunca me toco da data até acontecer.

Esse ano não poderia ser diferente.

No dia anterior, lá estava eu, com meus amigos, comemorando o final de semana e o final de ano e fomos em uma lanchonete aqui em Forks, o clima festivo fez todos rirem, até que eu mordi meu lanche e fiz uma careta.

-Pessoal, o lanche de vocês também está com gosto estranho? - Perguntei encarando o frango e a maionese com cara suspeita.

-Hum, não Bella, talvez seja a maionese, melhor não comer esse negócio ai não… - Rosalie, uma das minhas amigas disse e concordei.

Porém o gosto ruim não saia da minha boca e deixei metade do lanche intacto e disse que estava sem fome.

Aquela foi a noite mais infernal da minha vida!

Senti fortes dores no estômago, tomei um remédio diferente para cada coisa, na manhã seguinte levantei enjoada, com tonturas, porém mesmo assim fui trabalhar, afinal eu não sou nada assalariada. Trabalhei a manhã inteira enjoada, não me alimentei, mas no almoço Rosalie me obrigou a ir até um restaurante e comer algo.

Doce engano.

Enquanto conversava com Rosalie, minha amiga loira escultural, que mais parecia uma modelo do que publicitária e tentava rir das piadas bestas de Jasper, seu irmão gêmeo, eu sentia que meu corpo não correspondia as ordem corretas e fui obrigada a pedir licença e meus amigos, eu senti minhas tripas saindo.

Nojento eu sei.

Chorei muito, afinal toda vez que eu faço essas nojeiras eu choro, fiz birra, esperneei, porém me senti mais leve, tão leve que eu sentei no chão e não conseguia nem levantar. Dei descarga, peguei minha necessaire e fui escovar os dentes, porque posso estar doente, mas jamais estarei com mau hálito.

-Bella? Você está bem? - Rosalie perguntou vindo no banheiro. - Credo, você parece um cadáver!

-Acho que… agora estou bem… - Eu estava muito fraca, porém sem enjôos.

Jasper nos esperava com uma garrafinha de gatorade e pediu para que eu me alimentar com coisas leves naquela tarde, esse era o Jasper que optou por ser nutricionista e cuidar da saúde de todos, mas ele também deixava nós termos um dia de lixo.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo, eu estava de plantão naquele feriado, como meus pais foram viajar, não juntos, mas visitar suas famílias, para não ter que escolher entre eles optei por pegar o plantão na revista naqueles dois dias e trabalharia no natal, isso é, se eu conseguisse trabalhar.

Véspera de Natal, cada vez que eu tentava me alimentar tudo ia pro ralo e chorando fui para o hospital local, minha aparência era cadavérica, pois estava vomitando a dois dias praticamente.

Resolvi ir para o hospital de Port Angeles, não comentei com ninguém pois não queria preocupar meus amigos que estavam comemorando com seus familiares, enquanto aguardava na recepção após dar meus dados, observei a TV e tudo o que passava era programação de natal.

Comecei a olhar ao redor, vendo as luzes do pisca-pisca, junto com um papai noel e algumas árvores de natal, tudo parecia me perseguir e estranhamente comecei a pensar em coisas relacionadas a filmes de terror.

-Isabella Marie Swan… - Pulei quando a enfermeira me chamou e caminhei lentamente até ela.

Primeiro que eu estava com medo, depois eu estava querendo vomitar também e muito fraca, afinal eu não consegui comer nada. Enquanto me examinava, medindo minha pressão e esses procedimentos padrão, a enfermeira pediu o que estava acontecendo. Expliquei minha situação para as enfermeiras e elas me encaminharam para a sala de espera.

Porém durante o processo veio a pergunta final.

-Querida, isso não pode ser gravidez? - Uma das enfermeiras perguntaram, olhei para ela com cara de morte e de ódio, além de doente.

-Só se for do Espírito Santo que optou por dar um irmão a Jesus e me colocou uma criança. - Comentei, talvez fui sarcástica? Com certeza, ainda mais desrespeitosa com o Salvador, porém a enfermeira pediu.

Eu estou a três anos sem sexo algum, então eu sei MUITO BEM que não estou grávida e só porque uma mulher está fraca, vomitando e com tonturas ela está grávida? Mundo machista do caralho, isso era intoxicação alimentar, certeza que aquele frango estava estragado.

Calada depois da leve patada, a enfermeira me levou até a sala do médico e eu estava esperando o velho senhor Clewater, ele sempre me atendia na véspera de nata e era até uma piada entre nós, porém qual não foi minha surpresa ao dar de cara com aquela espécie de homem entrando na sala.

Olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelo bagunçado em uma estranha cor de loiro, rosto simétrico, corpo perfeito. Meu Deus, acho que eu vou infartar no lugar de estar com dor de estômago.

-Veja só, o que temos aqui… - Disse brincalhão e eu apenas ri envergonhada. - Olá, sou o doutor Cullen, troquei de turno com o doutor Clewater. - Ele esclareceu minha confusão que deveria estar estampada na minha cara e assenti. - Aqui diz intoxicação alimentar, o que houve?

-Na verdade eu acredito que seja intoxicação… - Murmurei corando e ele sorriu, merda meu coração parou de bater. - Fui comer um lanche com uns amigos no domingo e desde ontem estou vomitando, senti um gosto meio estranho no alimento…

Minha voz foi sumindo, pois ele foi se aproximando e eu parei de respirar, ele ouviu meus batimentos cardíacos e eu fiquei roxa, afinal eu estava com o coração disparado.

-As enfermeiras mediram sua pressão, certo? - Assenti - Bom, vou te dar um soro com alguns remédios, assim você voltará a ficar hidratada.

Sai da sala meio triste que não veria o médico bonitão, porém ao entrar na sala que ficaria tomando soro suspirei me dando conta da data, o grande papai noel, que me encarava com aqueles olhos arregalados e assassinos, com aquele sorriso estranho, me fez lembrar: era véspera de Natal e meu karma estava aqui, esse ano me veio uma belíssima intoxicação alimentar.

Mais uma vez, por onde eu olhava tinha enfeites de natal, comecei a me lembrar de todos os natais ruins que eu passei nessa vida e olha, um ano ou outro que salvou meu final de ano, pois os outros...

-Eu odeio o natal… - Murmurei vendo os pisca-pisca, o papai noel e as renas zombarem da minha cara.

-Temos uma Grinch aqui? - A voz aveludada me fez pular de susto. - Desculpe, mas não tem ninguém precisando de meus cuidados e as enfermeiras estão descansando um pouco, fazendo ligações...

-Ah tudo bem. - Disse dando de ombros. - Mas não sou um Grinch, eu só não gosto do natal…

-Como não gosta? - Perguntou surpreso. - Todos gostam!

-Pois é, mas comigo sempre acontece as piores coisas… - Ele me encarou cético e eu contei a minha longa história e ele riu, eu também dou risada, porém no momento eu estava zonza.

Só não sabia se era efeito do remédio ou do médico.

-Ok, isso é mesmo karma. - Ele viu meu soro que havia acabado. - Você está liberada, se sentir qualquer coisa pode voltar.

-Nossa, obrigada! - Me levantei devagar, porém triste que não veria aquele deus grego outra vez. Afinal se eu não vi ele até hoje, não o veria nunca mais.

E eu com médicos bonitos os vejo uma vez pra nunca mais, me lembrei de um médico que me atendeu em um dos natais passados e nunca mais o vi.

-Feliz Natal Isabella.

-Feliz Natal doutor Cullen.

Como eu estava de plantão na empresa, junto com Rosalie, contei para ela que fui para o hospital e depois dela me fazer o maior sermão, me xingando de inúmeros nomes por não ter dito a ela e eu acalmá-la que estava tudo certo, nós acabamos rindo quando comentei do médico bonitão.

-Isabella Swan e seus amores passageiros. - Disse brincando e eu apenas ri.

-Fazer o que, se cada dia tem um crush novo. - Pisquei e rimos mais um pouco, porém logo parei, devido a uma fraqueza normal.

Eu odeio ficar doente, por isso eu odeio o natal.

O resto dos dias passou comigo triste por não ver doutor Cullen pelas ruas, porém feliz que eu estava livre da intoxicação e eu finalmente poderia curtir o ano novo. Sim, diferente do natal o ano novo pra mim era uma felicidade.

Rosalie, Jasper e eu fechamos uma edícula para para fazermos uma festinha particular, Jasper traria a namorada que vinha a ser irmã do namorado de Rosalie, eu conhecia apenas o namorado de Rosalie, Emmett, que era um grande e fofo urso, eles trariam o irmão que também vivia em Seatle, diferente de nós que vivíamos em Port Angeles.

Ok, repensando meu pensamento até eu mesma me perdi, Jasper namora Alice, que é irmão de Emmett e namora Rosalie. Alice era uma fadinha, pequena delicada, porém não a conhecia muito, ela era elétrica demais e eu morta demais, por isso não acompanhava seu ritmo. Já Emmett, bem urso fofo é a melhor definição que tenho dele. E o irmão deles, esse eu não conhecia.

É claro que não teria apenas eles, convidamos mais uma turma de amigos, porém todos eles já estavam acompanhados então praticamente o tal do Eddie, irmão de Emmett, e eu seríamos os solteiros da roda.

Não que eu me importasse com isso, mas se o cara fosse um mala ficaria difícil de conviver com o mesmo.

-BELLA, ONDE VOCÊ COLOCOU O CHAMPAGNE? - Rosalie gritou de algum lugar da casa e revirei os olhos.

-NA GELADEIRA NÉ QUERIDA? - Mesmo fazendo frio, gostávamos do champagne gelado.

Ouvi a galera chegando e desci as escadas, já estava pronta para a noite, já era dia trinta e um e logo tudo ali ficaria cheio de pessoas. Eu estava com um vestido perolado, lábios vermelhos, salto alto e olhos escuros, com os cabelos soltos em pequenos cachos.

Porém uma voz me fez congelar no meio da escada e descer rapidamente, aqueles cabelos loiros…

-Doutor Cullen? - Perguntei e ele virou franzindo o cenho.

-Isabella Swan?

-Por favor, me chame de Bella. - Ri sem graça.

-Por favor, me chame de Edward então, não sou mais seu médico.

Foi quando o sobrenome estalou na minha mente.

-Você é o irmão do Emmett… - Sorri - Somos os únicos solteiros da festa…

-Oh, isso vai ser bem divertido então. - Ele riu.

O resto da noite passou com todos conversando, se divertindo e rindo. Eu me divertia muito com Edward e ele não era nada mala, odiava inclusive que Emmett o chamasse de Eddie e a briga dos dois era enorme.

Porém, minha vontade de beijá-lo estava cada vez maior e o olhar de Rosalie sacando que ele era o tal médico, fez polegares pra cima.

Não me entendam mal, eu não era uma garota que pegava qualquer um, mas Edward Cullen me fazia querer não só beijar na primeira vez que o via, como fazer coisas proibidas também, minha calcinha molhada era a prova disso.

-Eu vou pegar mais vinho… - Murmurei me levantando, se não saísse dali eu não responderia por mim e eu precisava manter uma postura. Quando me voltei com as bebidas, ofeguei, Edward estava perigosamente perto. - Edward?

-Eu quero te beijar. - Se ele não tivesse tomado água a noite toda eu diria que ele estava bêbado.

Antes que eu pudesse responder ou agir, ele colou seus lábios no meu, coloquei as garrafas na pia ao meu lado e agarrei aqueles cabelos macios. Seus lábios eram exigentes nos meus e minha língua contornou seus lábios até que ambas começaram um duelo para ver quem ganhava.

Ele me apertava na cintura, descendo as mãos para minha bunda e eu ofeguei, para manter o mesmo padrão, fiz o mesmo com ele e o homem riu. Com muito custo eu me separei dele.

-Vai para debaixo da escada, o jardim de inverno está aquecido e tem um banco, o vidro é fumê, eu vou levar o vinho e já te encontro lá.

Ele assentiu e eu corri levar o vinho para o pessoal, junto com os champagnes, afinal já era quase perto da meia noite. Saí de fininho, indo até o jardim de inverno encontrando o homem sentado no banco, não pensei duas vezes e sentei em seu colo voltando a beijá-lo.

Minhas mãos foram até seus cabelos, me sentando em seu membro, suas mãos vieram para a minha cintura, me apertando mais contra ele e nos friccionando um no outro.

Em determinado momento, não sei quem virou quem, porém eu estava sentada de frente para Edward, com ele apertando meus seios com as mãos e eu puxando seus cabelos, o beijando com loucura.

Sua língua fazia coisas com minha boca que parecia que eu estava sendo fodida e seus lábios eram deliciosos.

Meu ventre e minha boceta piscava e pingavam e eu rebolava em seu colo, eu estava a três anos sem sexo e aquele homem era puro fogo.

-Eu deveria levá-la para o quarto e te amar lentamente - puxou meu vestido na parte dos seios para baixo - mas eu estou sem tempo e eu quero você agora…

-Graças a Deus… - murmurei sentindo os lábios dele nos meus seios - eu não aguentaria esperar até chegarmos no quarto, acho que uma rapidinha tá ótimo…

Eu só precisava aplacar meu fogo, levei as mãos até suas calças, abri o zíper, pegando seu membro nas mãos, mas não tive tempo de apreciá-lo, pois coloquei minha calcinha de lado e sentei com força naquele pau e ambos gememos juntos.

Deslizei com muita facilidade, pois já estava lubrificada o suficiente, comecei a movimentar lentamente, segurando seus ombros, enquanto respirava fundo me sentindo preenchida.

Levando meus lábios até os dele, eu comecei a cacalgar enquanto ele me segurava pela cintura, o perigo de sermos pegos deixava tudo ainda mais excitante e parecia que Edward estava tão animado quanto eu para chegar ao ápice.

-Merda - murmurou - a camisinha…

-Eu tomo pílula e estou limpa… - Suspirei, ele precisava confiar em mim.

-Eu também estou limpo… - Murmurou ofegante e eu tive que confiar nele também.

Edward me agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca, me segurando com força, enquanto eu jogava o corpo pra frente e ele começou a chupar meus seios, me fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer.

Minha boceta apertou o membro dele, deslizando com facilidade de tão molhada que eu estava, minha calcinha estava apertando, porém não incomodava como imaginei que aconteceria, senti aqueles puxões no meu ventre, meus dedos dos pés começaram a formigar e eu comecei a sentir falta de ar.

Sabe como os franceses chamam o orgasmo? De o beijo da morte e eu posso confirmar, pois eu sentia uma falta de ar e era como se eu fosse morrer ali mesmo.

Os fogos ao final explodiram no céu, ao mesmo tempo que eu cheguei ao orgasmo, sendo seguida de Edward. Foi a melhor rapidinha da minha vida.

-Feliz 2020 Bella…

-Feliz 2020 Edward…

Murmuramos ofegantes, ainda dentro dele nos recuperando, meu natal foi uma merda, ainda tinha um pouco de pesadelos com aquele papai noel do demônio que tinha no hospital e sonho com renas assassinas, porém meu ano novo foi o melhor e enquanto eu acariciava os cabelos pós sexo de Edward e ele sentia o cheiro dos meus seios, algo me disse que esse ano seria um novo ano.

E se no natal de 2020 eu fosse parar no hospital de novo? Bom eu teria meu médico particular para cuidar de mim, é o que minha intuição dizia e mesmo eu estando adiantada, meus natais eram sempre assim, cheios de hospitais e no final fosse meu destino encontrar um médico.

Vendo os olhos verdes brilhantes de Edward e seu sorriso torto sorri junto, em destino eu posso acreditar, mais do que karma e superstição.

**FIM!**

**Notas da Autora:** OIEEE GENTEEE! Espero que tenham gostado dessa história, pq eu amei escrever, na verdade a inspiração veio pq o KARMA DO NATAL é na verdade MEU! E sim, TODO ANO no natal acontece alguma coisa e sim, esse ano de 2019 eu tive intoxicação alimentar por um lanche estragado, fiz escândalo com a lanchonete, PORÉM o que não tenho é um médico bonitão, ou pelo menos não encontrei o meu! :(

Sobre a traição ou quebrar o pé, isso não tive, porém trinquei meu dedo nessa época e sim, eu cortei o dedo lavando louça com um copo e tive que dar 2 pontos! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHA

As outras histórias horríveis que eu tenho do natal pode ficar pra outra hora, esse natal na minha família teve outra história também a parte dessa, porém como não passei o natal com eles, fiquei só com a intoxicação mesmo! Hehehehehe

Beeejos e até a próxima! :D


End file.
